The Betrayer's Sister
by NewtnTMR
Summary: Thomas and Minho found her in the maze. She walks up only remembering two things. Her name and that she's The Betrayer's Sister. Can Charlotte be the secret of getting out of the maze or will there be distractions along the way
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS I'M NOT JAMES IF I WAS A BOY WITH A LIMP WOULDN'T BE DEAD**

**Thomas POV**

"It's just another dead end" Minho said disappointment was obvious I his voice but I knew he wasn't expecting anything

I don't know what I was expecting from this...thing. I don't know what to call it, it was inside the heart of the Griever or at least what I thought was the heart. It came from section 7 so it was open it lead us here but there was nothing here as Minho said it was another dead end that was when we heard it.

The grinding of metal against metal like when the doors close. Were the walls closing. No the sound came from behind us from the dead end. We turned to see the walls sliding revealed two more walls making three in total.

'What is going on?' I'm surprised I didn't say it out loud then we noticed it or more like them a person lay lifeless on the ground in the last section they had long dark brown hair that covered their face. Their hair was so hard it was almost dark. I was about to walk over to the body when Minho spoke

"You sure about this?" he asked and nodded his head toward the body

"Nope" It was the only thing I could think to say before we walked over to the body cautiously they could be stung we didn't want a crazy person trying to attack us we walked over until we were either side of the body they lay on their chest they were very skinny. I looked up at Minho who looked very confused and he flipped the person onto her back so we could see their face.

"It's a girl" Minho said

The girl was defiantly beautiful she had long dark hair and was very pale she had a nasty bruise on her left cheek

"We should bring her back" I said I went to pick her up but was stopped by Minho

"What are you doing?"

"What if she's dangerous"

"She's a sick girl against two boys and when we back it's one sick girl against forty boys and a pretty badass girl and do you really want to leave her here to die?"

"Your right." I went to go pick her up but he slapped my hands away "I'll carry her, we should probably bring her to the med jacks"

"Yeah" I agreed

Minho picked the girl up effortlessly and was about to leave when I noticed a circle had opened up on the back wall without thinking I walked towards it

"What are you doing Shank?" Minho said confused "Oh" he must have seen the hole "What is-" He was cut off when a red light appeared and seemed to _scan _us

"We should get out of here" Minho said

We began to walk out when the three doors began to shut we ran we reached the blade I think Minho had called them and they started to move to shut us in. We ran surprisingly Minho hadn't slowed down much after carrying the extra weight of the girl in his arms Minho made it through the gap nearly bumping the girl's head on the way but I missed the exit. I continued to run faster each time seeing Minho slightly before the blades shut him out I ran and slipped through the gap between two blades and ran into Minho almost making him drop the girl we carried on running as pieces of the floor opened up and split

'What the hell it going on?' I thought as we run but the thought was quickly replaced as I heard Minho shout

"Don't look back" He shouted

I ran and had a quick look over my shoulder and nearly tripped over a small rock we ran and I saw the exit then the wall started to rise me and Minho stopped and pushed the girl onto the rising wall Minho got up first and pushed the girl until him and the girl were off the edge with me right behind him I felt the pressure of the wall on my back as I rolled off the edge almost landing on Minho while doing so. I slowly sat up

"We need to get back and tell Newt what happened"

"You think Shuck-face" Minho said in reply

"How is she?" I asked looking at the pale faced girl who lay on the ground next to Minho

Minho looked at the girl then put his fingers to her neck checking her pulse after all of that trying to get her to safety and we never checked her pulse I felt so stupid like I'd just missed the most obvious thing

"I don't know. Do I look like a Med Jack to you all I know is she's alive" Minho snapped "We need to get back" and then Minho scooped the girl back into his arms and started running again without even hearing my reply. We made it back into the glade after another hour of running. Surprisingly Newt was standing there waiting with Gally. Great. Gally. I watched as Newt and Gally's face turned to surprise as they saw the girl in Minho's arms without hesitation Newt turned back to the glade

"Jeff, Clint." He shouted "Someone get the Med Jacks" then his attention was back on us "What happened?"

"I'll bring her to the Med Jacks" Minho said and walked off

I walked back to the Homestead with Newt explaining to him what had happened and soon Minho came back from the Med Jack hut but as soon as I finished Gally interrupted us

"So Thomas has done something that he doesn't understand as per usual" He yelled from behind us by now a crowd had formed most of them probably because they heard there was another girl

"Yeah well at least I'm doping something what have you done? Presides hide behind these walls all the time" I snapped while turning to him I'd had enough of this shuck face

"Listen here Greenie you've been here three days. I've been here three years" He held up three fingers as it to demonstrate. He really needed to learn when to shut up

"Yeah you've been here three years and your still waiting so what does that tell you that you need to do things a little differently" I snapped back

"Guys" I heard someone say I think it was Teresa but I didn't care Gally looked like he was about to say something else when they spoke again "Guys" this time louder all boys turned to Teresa "Alby's awake" She said

Me, Newt, Minho and Teresa walked over to where Alby was we were there for a few minutes before we left. **(A/N The doors aren't opening yet I'll wait till she wakes up and settles in for a couple days before all that stuff happens) **We were sat by the fire in silence when Clint came running over

"She's awake"

**Charlotte POV**

I woke in a wooden hut where a dark skinned boy lay a couple of beds away from me.

I woke knowing two things:

1) My name is Charlotte

2) I'm The Betrayer's sister

**That's chapter one of The Betrayer's Sister. I hope you liked it. She will have a small romance but the main focus is her relationship with the betrayer (You all probably know who that is) and getting out. Also my other fanfiction Remember Me will be posted soon I've been very busy it's been my best friend and my two brother's birthday recently so I've been very busy ok Byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CHARLOTTE **

**Charlotte POV:**

I couldn't move as pain erupted up my arms and legs. I winced as I sat up. I only remembered two things my name and I'm The Betrayer's sister whatever that means

"Your not supposed to be here" I heard a voice mumble I turned to see the same boy as before sweating his eyes bloodshot

Just then the door swung open and three boys walked in. One of them was Asian with styled black hair. The other had dark brown hair and the last was a blonde boy who I noticed walked with a limp. I would be lying if I said they weren't good looking guys.

"Hi I'm Minho" The Asian boy said "Me and this Shuckface" He nodded towards the brown haired boy. Wait Shuckface that sounded familiar "Found you in the maze"

"I'm Thomas" The dark haired boy said

"And that ugly Shank at the end is Newt" I looked up to see the blonde boy. Newt. I'd almost forgotten he was there

"Hi" Was all he said. I noticed he had a strange accent

"She's not supposed to be here" The sick boy mumbled again. This caught Newt's attention

"Alby? What do you mean?" Newt asked and turned his attention back to me "Do you mean ermm" I forgot they didn't know my name

"Charlotte"

"Do you mean Charlotte?"

The boy nodded before passing out

"What's wrong with him?" Newt opened his mouth to answer but another person came through the door. This time it was a girl with tar black hair and piercing blue eyes

'I wonder what I look like' I thought to myself

"Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't stand out there anymore. Everywhere I look there's a guy flirting with cheesy pick up lines" She spotted me "I'm Teresa"

"I'm Charlotte" Teresa. There's something familiar about that

"Trust me don't go out there without one of these guys" She nodded towards Thomas, Minho and Newt

"No need to worry about that, Newt can give the Greenbean the tour" Minho stated and Newt's head snapped up. He sighed

"Looks like your stuck with me Greenie" He said I got out bed. Still aching but now as much

We walked towards a Forrest Newt called The Deadheads when a boy shouting caught our attention

"Newt! Get away from her she's dangerous" A boy walker over to us he had black hair and a nose that looked a little like potato

"Gally calm down" Newt said his voice calming

"No Newt not only is she a_ girl_ but we found her in the shucking Maze. She needs to be banished"

"Shut up Gally" Newt yelled in response

"Ooh has Newtie got a sort spot for the new Greenie" His voice was scratchy

Newt rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little offended.

"Shut up Gally and go build something" Newt snapped

"You'll regret this when she'd cutting your throat while you sleep" He growled before walking off

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me"

"The Shuckface's is an idiot"

"What's his name?" I asked

"Gally" He smirked "Or _Captain _Gally as he likes to call himself" He threw as much sarcasm into the work Captain then thought possible and even did a fake salute. I couldn't help but laugh a little

"So what are you the leader?" I asked him.

"Nope. The leader's the guy in the bed next to you"

"Oh. So what are you then?"

"Second-in-command"

"So at the moment your the leader"

"No. The place would fall apart if I was Leader"

"I don't think it would. You handled that...Shuckface easily"

"Whatever you want to believe Greenbean. Common we need to finish the tour"

"My name isn't Greenie or Greenbean it's Charlotte" He laughed

"Lets finish this tour than Charlotte"

^0^

When we finished the tour we were on our was back to the Med-Jack hut when a question popped into my head

"Newt?" I said stopping

"Yeah?" He'd stopped too

"What do I look like?"

"Dark brown hair but not quite black and blue eyes" He looked towards the Med-Jack hut "To be honest you like quite a bit like Teresa"

**I finally updated. Sorry it took so long I'm about to start chapter 8 of Remember Me so that should be published today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OW CHAROTTE AND A FEW OTHERS THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER (THE CHARACTER MURDERER) **

**Charlotte POV:**

As soon as the words left Newt's mouth I pictured Teresa with her black hair pale skin and blue eyes. She was very beautiful. I looked around and saw her with Thomas they were talking and laughing.

"What do you mean I look like Teresa?" I asked him

"Well you have the same face shape, Nose, eye colour about the same height"

"I didn't know you pain so much attention to my face" I said and childishly winked at him

"You wanted to know" He said blushing a little.

"Newt!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I turned to see Minho walking over

"Alby's awake and he's asking for the girl"

"The girl is standing right here and has a name" I said to him I heard Newt stifle a laugh

"Sorry Shank I forgot it" Minho said "You only told Newt" He smirked "You got a soft spot for him"

We both chocked on nothing

"I don't and my names Charlotte" I said

"Well Charlotte, Alby wants you and even if he has been stung he's still our Leader" He said. He nodded towards hut I'd woken up in and whispered something in Newt's ear. Newt's eyes widened a little and he limped off

"Go on then" I walked over to what Newt had called the Med-Hut to where their Leader. Alby. Was sat up in his bed

"Your not supposed to be here Charlie" He said in a small voice "It was only supposed to be Teresa"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"You do. You did this to us"

His words made me flinch and I walked back into a table

"Your not supposed to be here" He said and again then he screamed it and Newt came running in

"Alby calm down" He said his voice calming but Alby's eyes were fixed on me

"She's not supposed to be here. It was only supposed to be Teresa" He screamed and started flailing his arms around nearly hitting Newt in the face

"Jeff! Clint!" Newt shouted and if by magic two boys appeared in the doorway and started helping Newt with Alby "Greenbean you should leave"

I didn't hesitate I ran over to Thomas and Teresa

"What was all that about?" Teresa asked

"I don't know" I said and looked up and Thomas. He looked between me and Teresa

"Tom it's rude to stare what's wrong?" Teresa asked

"You two are almost identical" We both shot him confused looks "Common" He lead us into The Deadheads where there was a large lake and we could see our reflections and Newt was right

We had the same face shape. You shouldn't see it clearly but my hair was a little lighter than hers. Our eyes were the same colour we were about the same height as well our noses were identical too but our mouths were different

"See what I mean" Thomas said behind us

"Yeah. Newt said we looked the same as well"

"Since when did Newt pay so much attention to our faces" Teresa said

"That's exactly what I said" I said to her

As the sun set and I'd been flirted with more times then I could count. Gally had been giving us the evils until me and Teresa fell asleep in The Deadheads but not far away from Thomas so if anyone tried to do anything we had someone close by. When I fell asleep I dreamed

^0^

"I hate you. I hate this place!" I shouted as a man walked away and Teresa came through the door

"What did I do?" She asked

"I was talking to The Rat"

She laughed a little

"What we're doing here is wrong Teresa" I said to her she looked at me with sad eyes

"I know but it's for the cure. I mean your friends with Subject A-five your saving his life" She said

"He has a name his name isn't Subject A-five" I snapped at her she threw her hands up defensively "Sorry. I just hate it when they call them. Us. Subjects" I said softer than before but there was still a hint of anger

Teresa pulled me into a hug

"I know you do" She pulled out of the hug and looked at her watch "I have to go to work" She paused before she continued "The Trails are starting soon"

and then she left and the dream faded

**I was originally going to update Remember Me but then I remembered how long it's been since I updated this so I updated this! I hope you enjoyed the new update and Remember Me will be updated tomorrow Newt's POV and I'll update this as soon as possible! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN CHARLOTTE **

**Charlotte POV:**

I shot up. I looked over at Teresa I crawled over to her.

"Teresa," I whispered

"Uh, let me sleep, Tom," She murmured

"It's Charlotte," I said quietly

She rolled over and faced me

"Charlotte, why did you wake me up?" She asked sitting up and dragging her fingers through her hair

"I had the weirdest dream."

"Charlotte..."

"You were in it," I whispered

She yawned and rubbed her eyes

"Fine, tell me about the dream," She said, she yawned again.

I explained to her the dream about the Subjects and the Trails. Whatever that meant

"What are the Trails?" Teresa asked confused

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping you could tell me, you were the one working on them."

"I wish I knew, Charlotte, but" She paused "WICKED is good."#

"What?"

"I...I don't know...it sorta just popped into my head," She said

"What's WICKED?" I asked her

"I don't know," She said shaking her head. "I swear I don't know."

"If that's you trying to whisper than you should try harder," A voice called from the Deadheads. I tensed up but Teresa just smiled

"Sorry, Tom, did we wake you?" She said

"Actually, no, but it could of," He said looking at the ground

I scoffed and kicked a rock

"So, what were you talking about?" He asked sheepishly

"Nothing, go to sleep," I said and he nodded disappearing into the trees

"Goodnight, Charlotte," Teresa said while yawning then laid down in her bed

But I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to dream again so instead I walked around hoping no boys were awake.

I wasn't so lucky. I heard two voices one of them was Newt's the other was Minho's

I walked over and listened into the conversation

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Minho asked

"Yeah, he was screaming it, over and over." This came from Newt

"It makes sense, we found her in the Maze," Minho said. Their voices were whispers

It took a second to realise, they were talking about me.

I took a step closer and I stepped on a twig. It snapped

"Who's there?" Newt asked looking on my direction

"It's me," I said coming out of the bushes revealing myself to them.

"What are you doing up?" Minho asked suspiciously

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk, I heard voices and I recognised them as you two, thought I'd see if you needed anything," I said while looking at the ground

"We're fine, Charlotte," Newt said

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved and walked away

I found myself in a field, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Minho. He walked over and sat next to me

"Hey Minh-" I greeted but he didn't let me finish

"Listen, Greenbean, I don't trust you. Nothing that comes out of the Maze cane be good. I don't know why you were up but you just so happened to be there while me and Newt were talking about you," He whispered.

"Minho, I swear I don't know anything," I said softly

"Just go to bed, and don't do anything stupid. I'm not the only one who feels this way about you, but most are too scared to admit it."

He stood up and walked away.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. People didn't trust me.

I thought about the people I'd met

Thomas

Minho

Alby

Gally

Newt

Teresa.

There was something so familiar about Teresa. I just couldn't figure out what.

I wrapped my arms around my legs burying my head in my legs as more tears fell.

What had I done to deserve this?

"What did I do?" I croaked out. I don't know how long I stayed like that but soon dawn came. The start to a new day.

And a new life

**I finally updated this! I don't update this story enough! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN CHARLOTTE.**

I had my arms squeezed around my legs tightly, as more tears fell. I didn't hear the footsteps or him calling my name the only thing I felt was a hand being placed gently on my shoulder, I jumped back and saw Newt. He sat next to me and looked at me with sad eyes.

"What's up?" He asked softly. If he didn't trust me he was doing a brilliant job at hiding it.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," I stuttered he gave me a small smile that said 'you-ain't-fooling-me'. "No one trusts me."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Minho said no one trusted me here," I mumbled quietly hoping he hadn't heard.

"Minho? When did he turn into bloody Gally?" He said loudly and I felt a small smile threaten to arise so I bit my lip to stop it. "It's not illegal to smile, we may be in Hell, it doesn't mean we can't smile."

I smiled at him he patted my shoulder and stood, bringing me up with him. "Frypan makes the best bacon and I don't want to be left with the bloody leftovers," He made a face of complete disgust. I then realised how hungry I was I felt my stomach growl as I felt hunger drag it's nails in my stomach.

"Yeah," I said wiping away my tears. "I'm starvin'"

He chuckled and we walked towards the kitchens. "Oh, don't tell Frypan his food is actually good or he'll start boasting."

We sat on a table with Thomas, Chuck and Teresa the minute I set my tray down Teresa's face filled with worry. I sat between Chuck and Teresa and Newt sat himself next to Thomas

"Oh my god. Charlotte are you alright?" She turned her gaze to Newt her blue eyes turning icy as if she was looking at pure evil. "What did you say to her?"

Newt shot him hands up in defence. "Woah there Teresa, I didn't say a bloody thing," He said in a clear voice.

"Hey, shuckers and shuckett's," Minho said setting his tray next to Newt.

"We're not done here," Teresa said accusingly pointing at Newt. "What did you say to her? If you hit on her I will beat your ass up. I may be a girl but I can still punch and kick, even ask some of the boys who dared to go near me."

"Teresa, Isaac didn't say anything to me. He was the one who cheered me up," I made eye contact with Minho who quickly looked away. I went over what I had said. Isaac? Did I really call him that? His name was Newt not Isaac.

"Isaac?" Newt asked confused.

"Sorry...I...I'm not sure why I...Uh, called you that...sorry," I stuttered.

"It's fine, but call me Newt next time. Isaac is just bloody...weird," He said moving his hands around his head in a weird hand gesture that I had to bit my lip to stop a smile from breaking out.

Newt sighed. "Smiling isn't illegal Charlotte."

"I know," I sighed realising I had finished my bacon. I grabbed Teresa and Newt's plates carrying them back to Frypan.

"What'd ya think of my cooking Greenbean?" Frypan said when I reached him.

"It was really nice. Thanks Frypan," I said

He chuckled and I cocked my head to the side confused. "Your the first person to _ever_ compliment my cooking," He said putting emphasis on the word ever.

"I'm Charlotte," I said not knowing if he knew my name.

"Nice to meet ya Charlotte. I'm Frypan." He shook my hand and I laughed.

"Is Frypan your real name?" I asked.

"No. If it was I'm pretty sure my parents or whoever would have hated me. Siggy's the name," He said.

"Nice to meet you, Siggy," I said giggling.

"Stop ya bloody flirting you have Job Trials," An accented voice sad from behind me.

"Sorry, Newt, I just couldn't help myself," Frypan said sarcastically throwing in a wink as well. I laughed and winked back.

"Come on, Shankett," Newt said dragging me towards the Gardens.

The day had gone pretty slowly the Track-Hoes were pretty boring if you ask me and Teresa had a mud fight and Zart forced Newt to take us away. We sat under a tree in the Deadheads and I managed to get some sleep.

^0^

I stood facing a man who looked like a Rat a snarl was smeared across him face. I then noticed I was wearing the same clothes I had woke up in the Med-jack Hut red long sleeved t-shirt that looked a little orange and black leggings. I saw a determined look in my eyes.

"You can't go I won't allow it," Ratman screamed.

"I don't care, you don't control me," I snarled.

"Fine, but if you do, we will kill him," He growled and I felt myself shrink back and he smirked a little, I couldn't let him win.

"I can warn him," I said refusing to back down.

"You're forgetting the fact that you won't _remember _any of this, how can you warn him when you don't even know what you're warning him about?" He said smirking.

"I can fight the Swipe. I know it's weaknesses," I said raising my voice.

His smirk shrunk a little but it didn't disappear. "Like I said it won't matter, you _won't_ remember."

"I guess we'll just have to see which one of us is right," I said. I defiantly wasn't backing down. Especially not to a Rat.

He snarled again showing his teeth that made him look even more like a rat than I thought was possible as he brought his hand roughly against my cheek making me fall to the floor. My face felt as though it was on fire and I knew it'd bruise almost instantly, darkness started to flood my vision.

I didn't realise he had hit me so hard.

"Damn it Charlie," He mumled before shouting the last thing I ever wanted to hear instead of the Lift or the 'Box' as the boys liked to call it he shouted something very different. "Throw her in the Maze,"

I was trying to grasp at staying awake.

"I guess we _will_ have to see which one of us is right."

Darkness consumed me.

^0^

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a close up of Minho's face.

"Sup, Shankett," He greeted.

"Would people stop calling me that," I grumbled. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want you to stay away from Newt," He said simply.

"What?" I said well some might say I screamed it but details don't matter.

"He has enough going on, especially after he jumped," His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What?" I said calmly. At least I thought it was calm. Other's might say screaming with wide eyes grabbing Minho by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Never mind, just pretend I never said anything," He said calmly. I let go of him and ran into the Deadheads for some alone time when I heard it. It was quite but I defiantly heard it. Quite sobbing, for some unknown reason I walked over to it. I walked up and saw Newt looking at his hands sobbing quietly.

"Newt?" I said his head automatically snapped up and turned to me.

"Hey, Charlie," He said smiling but his red eyes showed a different story. I sat down against the tree opposite him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," He said. Liar.

"Are you sure? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine," He snapped but shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm fine."

"Minho told me. That you umm," I said softly and he looked down at his hands. "I just...I can't imagine how hard this must be for you without your family and you know friends." His head snapped up at the last part and I realised how bad that must have sounded. "I mean...you have friends...good friends but I mean...I'm not good at this but." I looked at the floor for a second then back at Newt who was looking at me up and down as if trying to figure out what I was saying or if I really meant any of it or messing with him. "I could be your friend." The truth was I liked Newt, he was the one person in the Glade I could call a friend he seemed to trust me and I just wanted him to see me as a friend too. "I'm just saying that...if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here."

Newt looked at the floor as if unsure of what to say I had only just met him but I didn't care, Newt looked so unsure he had probably lost so many friends over the years his best friend was going through the Changing which looked like torture. He probably didn't even trust me yet.

"Charlotte..." He said in a small voice trailing off at the end.

I couldn't think of anything else to say other than: "Ok."

I started to stand but Newt lightly grabbed my arm. "I didn't mean that-"

"It's cool, Newt, it's cool," I said nodding and walking away I looked back at Newt who had tears in him eyes he blinked once then closed his eyes looking at the ground.

I had done the unthinkable. I had broken the already broken.

^0^

An hour had passed since I had seen Newt in the Deadheads everyone seemed to be panicking I saw Newt, Minho, Teresa and Thomas walk out of the Med-jack hut. They were probably visiting Alby. They went into the centre of the Glade, I walked over to them despite the awkward encounter with Newt.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone looked around I saw Newt check his watch with wide eyes.

"The doors," He said his voice raising. "Their not closing."

"Shuck," I muttered under my breath.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**It's been so long since I've updated this story (or at least it seems that way) if anyone knows what TV show Newt and Charlotte's conversation in the Deadheads was based on you are my new best friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait. Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


End file.
